


Not myself

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Suicide, Drugs, Dysphoria, Other, Rejection, Self Harm, Suicide, big vent, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin isn't feeling himself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Not myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a massive vent.

It wasn't like he didn't see this coming. This had been coming since the day he married. 

He remembered their conversations before, when he had casually thrown in the idea of doing what he needed to do to feel more whole. To feel like himself. He remembered the man being vague in his apparent approval. It wasn't approval but it was enough for Kevin to pretend and have something to hold onto. He thought he could pretend forever. He had pretended for so long already, what was a lifetime more? 

As the knife passed his lips he smiled. Blood soaked his shirt, more than he should have been able to stand. It was from behind but with a swift movement, it was joined by splashes in front. The other side, just to match. 

Fingers in the blood, then brushes. He painted his eyelids with the comforting ichor. He painted his lips. He painted his cheeks. He was pretty, right? Just like his husband liked it. 

The rope would slip, he knew it. It always slipped and he never knew how to tie a noose. He'd tried so many times. At least this time he would bleed onto the floor below as he felt that beautiful silence creep into his being. 

He was right, it was easy. He did it. 

He'd pretended for a lifetime more.


End file.
